Palermo
The Palermonian Empire is a Group, Clan, and Empire founded by Sunsshines, and lead by Joe5132, featuring a currently in progress City and governing over 60+ groups. History: Pre-Civil War Ancient Palermo, according to studies, was founded before 2009, but officially founded in 2009 as a friends group (ID is in the 200's). Palermo at this time was under the name of just a group of friends, until they decided to create a new name in 2009, APA (ID is 3311). With this,Ancient Palermo later founded Sunset, officially founding the Sunset Empire, although Sunset was not of an official government style. Palermo at this time was based on Community and Country Roleplay, and later on incorporated military into it. Sunset's Empire then founded Palermo as a Colony and attempt to get the group to grow. Palermo, or Colonial Palermo, at this time was at its top known expansion, owning 3 group with a total of 60 members, being one of the first and oldest ROBLOX Empires. Palermo's Empire was founded after Sunset was loosing a big war with Blocks. Sunset was over thrown and converted into the Palermo Kingdom around September 2012, although not recognized until later on (It was called the Colony of Palermo). Palermo grew off of States at this point, still being recognized under Sunset rule. Palermo grew off of annexing smaller groups as States, then growing them out. After annexing Versovia and Lightica, Palermo converted its Government and created the 1st Palermonian Empire. Palermo's Government at this time was a Democratic Group, it had a Prime Minister which was elected by the People, the King, and Council for watching elections and making rules. The members were always put first, and the group was very free. Palermo was finally at this point recognized as independent from Sunset, with that Sunset was taken as a State. The Palermo 1st Empire was a time when Palermo was known for being at its prime, and it was known to make peace with lots of groups like DUSE (basically it ran on its own and protected a bunch of groups). A brief decline happened when Blocks rebelled, which was the 2nd Blocks Revolution (the 1st failing). The Revolution is often called the "1st Palermo Civil War", and "Road to the fall". Blocks won the revolt, meanwhile Sunset claimed independence as TRROS, although did not control it. By this time Palermo had annexed over 5 different groups as States (Lightica, Lacerta, Sunset, and various others). The 1st Empire had also built up Lake Palermo and made various Castles, Cities, etc. The main Palermo reached its maximum expansion was 80 members, 7 states around thsi time. Palermo was also at this time was known for its Community of happy members. Versovia later left Palermo and became allies with a council member named Jack0414. The glory days lasted long until The 1st Empire was converted into a Communist Government in November, 2012, by Monarch Jack0414, who over threw the Palermo King Sunsshines a few hours earlier. It featured 3 Branches of the US Government and the Dictator. Jack was known for being tyrant like, and upon this the wall began to be filled with protest. Jack gained power by a Prime Minister Election, they were common in the 1st Empire, and there was around 7 or so Prime Ministers before him GenCaik, a former Canidate for the Last Prime Minister Election, during this stated; "This is not fair. People shouldnt have to work 24/7 on an online game." Jack saw the protest go on and get worse throughout his reign, and about a day into his reign, at 11/19/12, Jack rallied all online Citizens of Palermo to a fort named Castle Palermo, along with TPA (The Palermo Army) Members and Griffin Squad for a "peaceful protest". He gathered everybody into the Castle, and on the fateful day, 11/19/12, he, TPA, and Communist Griffin Squad opened fire on all people in walls and outside. The news spread within minutes. The Palermo 1st Empire then entered a state of massive Civil War. Lake Palermo was destroyed within hours, Castle Palermo fell within minutes of that, and in the same day all of the states succeeded. This war held the title of the largest Civil War in ROBLOX History until the USA Civil War occurred. Palermo made its continuation in mainly Sunset, Lacerta, and Lightica. The Empire of Palermo as the main group's name is, was a battle zone of flame wars, bullying, hate, protest, etc., and posts were very often being deleted and users being warned/banned. Republic of Sunset The Republic of Sunset was founded when the State of Sunset seceeded around Mid November from Communist Palermo, being one of the first Palermonian States to seceed from Palermo. They held a big rebellion against the Communist Government and managed to win independence, granting there recognization. The revolt granted them Freedom, or Liberation as some call it. Sunset, loosing everything it had, rallied its State Military and Palermo Rebels moving into Sunset together and made quick plans to reconquer the Palermo Empire. Sunset at this time also held a new Prime Minister election. Palermo, renaming itself to 'The Communist-Soviet Nation of Palermo', was the top target of destruction, next was Griffin Squad. Jack wasn't aware of Sunsets preparing armies, but, according to Sunset spies, he did know there want to retake Palermo and so he was preparing to conquer Sunset at that time. Before he could, Sunset caused the Communist Government to collapse, along with that causing all of the battalions to fall. When the Communist Government fell, leaving Palermo as a State without a Government (Everything was gone except Jack, and everybody was confused and still re-preparing), Sunset immedietly forced Jack0414 out of office in Palermo as soon as this happened, then putting themselves in office, quickly breaking up the rallying Communist Battalions. This move was a big step to ending the CIvil War, but Jack0414 still had power in Griffin Squad, and around December he invaded Palermo and captured it. Sunset again reconquered Palermo, this time holding it, later on causing disruption in Griffin Squad and as a result making Jack0414 loose all of his power, officially ending the Palermo Civil War. Sunset, under the name of Sunset-Palermo, finally annexed Palermo at this time, renaming itself to Palermo. Within that most of the old Palermo States rejoined, and Slofiga asked for Palermo to annex it, granting a bit more room. Palermo then converted the States into regions, and reincorporated into the Palermo 2nd Empire. History: Post - Civil War Palermo incorporated into Sunset-Palermo for a short time until the 2nd Palermo Empire was founded. Palermo then moved its era into the Medieval Ages so Communist Rebels would quit attacking them. Palermo was inactive, tired and smaller than it used to be. After Sunset-Palermo's fall, it was official that the Post-Palermo Civil War Era began. This era ended when Palermo converted from Medieval to Modern around February 2013. History: South Robloxia Democratic Republic SRDR, or SR, under GalenLP began to reconquer the 1st Palermo Empire in want to rebuild it in February 2013. It began by conquering Blocks, then annexing the Palermo 2nd Empire as it fell due to SR. South Robloxia brought back lost tech to Palermo, including bullet proof shields (Which were lost in mid-term Civil War), Machine Guns (Lost Early Civil War), Cities (Quit being built around Early Civli War), etc. South Robloxia also at its top expansion raided and won against Griffin Squad, and as a result of the fall of Blocks, GS had to surrender the war to GalenLP. This boost gave Palermo a base for the later Palermo Modern Era. A few months later though South Robloxia fell into a Civil War itself due to corruption. Palermo, using the new tech, quickly gathered together and conquered there lands back, along with conquering South Robloxia's Capital State, officially beginning the 4th Empire era. History: Empire, Bloxer's Reign, and the 4th Empire South Robloxia fell into a Civil War around May or June, which liberated Palermo. Palermo then converted into an Empire that still supported Citizenship, dropping country roleplay as a category. In this time activity spiked up, and tech progressed even further from the SR Era when a user named Bloxer123456 made the group new Uniforms, upgraded there military tech, also helping to make a City, officially founding the 4th Palermo Empire. Palermo also did training often and focusing on Citizens, with Wson as Emperor. Palermo was growing but still small. Palermo around this time was then attacked by Austratt because of the hearing of Sunset defeating Griffin Squad. The battle was lost, but this did just make Palermo mad, and later on Palermo raided with an army double the size and won against Austratt, then in the same day winning against Griffin Squad with 15 raiders and 6 GS defending. Palermo also at this time annexed over 60+ Groups after there wins against much larger groups than them, being one of the oldest and most powerful of ROBLOX Empire's (Empire's are groups which have other groups under there wings, as Clans shut down groups), following Vaktovia and her influences. Palermo was made known for its respect back from back in the old First Empire Days, but one day a user made a shout across the entire Forums and Clans and Guilds, gaining many people's attention, BuildYourOwnMansion. He is who's known for this thread he made, gaining over 100+ supports and only 2 non supports before he was deleted for the thread, reason why was unknown. He never appealed, rather just quit ROBLOX. BYOM was then extremely honored for his move for trying to stop bullying then being falsely banned by the Admins for it. BYOM to this day remains banned. Upon BYOM's Deletion, Palermo protested majorly and to this day still have Protest Sign Gears and often name stuff after BYOM in there places. Time passed, Wson eventually retired, Bearclawchrislatin5 got into office around June at this time. Emperors of Palermo List: - Wson (Late Post Civil War - Beginning Empire) - Bearclawchrislatin5 (Maximum Extent reached) - Bloxer123456 (Remained Static) - Joe5132 (Remained Static, Declined, exited Bloxer era, Modern Palermo) Bear's Reign is known as the maximum extent of Palermo, being also under group leadership by Bloxer123456, Bear, and Sunsshines and is when Palermo, within a few months, annexed over 60 groups. The Conquests made Palermo known as a strong group and as an enemy to some, being done in the name of the Palermonian Senate. Bear's Reign ended when he finally retired from office, allowing Joe5132 to take office. Palermo was never the same again after this. Joe5132 remains the current Emperor, and he is known to often check up on places and to often do stuff in the name of the people. Palermo is not at its maximum extent, but under his order, it is working at getting back up to its former power. Palermo helped save ROBLOX from a massive hacking war up to the 24th of November, when ImperialGamerIG was banned, making Brandon stop the hacking. Palermo currently under Joe is a clan and Empire styled group, not doing elections, no dictators (rather a Senate where the power is divided out), and it has high focus on its people's happiness. Currently it owns one of the best built Cities that is a Personal Server, often used for recruitment, the Empire also has Colonies under its wing, about 5, which with this the Empire is spread out, without a primary group, and all the Colonies Capital's are New Palermo City. Culture - Palermonians Palermonians are users who are fun, mature, and strong. They quickly unite in bad situations. They are known for having fun and being mature, but when bad stuff comes up they quickly unite together and work to end the issue, quickly becoming stricter and mature more so. Most Palermonians are not religious, and the religious ones aren't often very respected due to the fact that they might betray due to a little religious debate between two other Palermonians. Most Palermonians are highly against dictatorship, and everytime they see one they usually crush it. Quotes This is a list of Quotes made by Palermonians. most of your people who MAKE the stuff in the free models dont even use grammar, most of them are what you idiots call noobs, and in fact, most of you use there stuff, so why do you treat them like absolute bull crap? ''- BuildYourOwnMansion, Palermonian Captain, June 2013, several days before account deletion.'' This is not the Universe, this is not the Galaxy, this is not the World, this is not the Army, this is ROBLOX, a place meant for fun ''- Bloxer123456, Duke of Palermo, June 10th, 2013'' Think before you act ''- Sunsshines, Former 1st Empire King and Current Palermonian Senator'' I don't care what weapons you have because I have stronger. '''- Sunsshines, 'Former 1st Empire King and Current Palermonian Senator''